Marcia King
| image= | caption= | race=White | age approximation= 18 - 26 | location=Troy, Ohio | postmortem interval=24 - 36 hours | found=April 24, 1981 | sex=Female | height approximation= 5-4 - 5'6 | weight approximation= 125 - 130 pounds | cause of death=Strangulation/beating |body condition = |span = }} Buckskin Girl was a young woman found murdered in Troy, Miami County, Ohio on April 24, 1981. Case Buckskin Girl's body was found within a day or two after she was strangled and beaten to death and left at the side of a road. Recent pollen tests on her clothing confirmed speculation that she was a "wanderer," as she had likely spent time in various regions in the United States, including the Northeast and Western states before she died in Ohio. Extensive investigation has ruled out over two-hundred missing females. Characteristics * The victim had reddish-brown hair worn in two braids. * Her eyes were a light brown. * She had freckles. * Her complexion was "ruddy," indicating she spent a significant time outside. * She had excellent personal hygiene. * She had a 32D bra size. * Her ears were not pierced. * Her teeth were in good condition and she had a porcelain crown on the top right incisor. * All four wisdom teeth were present. * She had several scars ** One under her chin. ** Two on the left wrist. ** One on her right hand. ** One on her right foot. ** One on her right ankle. * She had several birthmarks. **A tan mark on her left thigh. **A mole under the right breast. **A mole on the left arm. Clothing * She wore a unique deerskin poncho that led to her nickname. ** It appeared to be homemade. ** It had fringe along the seams. * A brown turtleneck sweater with an orange cris-cross design. * Blue bell-bottom Wrangler jeans. * A white bra. Theories * Buckskin Girl was found near a road in the 1980s and may be involved in the Redhead murders. * She may have been a victim of a different serial killer. * She may be Pamela Harvey Rousseau, missing from Ontario in 1978. ** Rousseau was ruled out by dental comparison, per law enforcement. * She may be Tina Kemp, who went missing in 1979. **Tina Kemp had blue eyes and was ruled out, per NamUs. Media appearances * Buckskin Girl had a brief appearance in Unsolved Mysteries when the Licking County Jane Doe's case was profiled. Gallery BG2.jpg 133UFOH5_LARGE.jpg Photorealistic_reconstruction_of_Buckskin_girl_.jpg Buckskin Girl2.jpg 133UFOH3.jpg|Initial sketch by law enforcement 133UFOH.jpg 133UFOH1.jpg 133UFOH2.jpg 10314753_866385536708818_3403432802383505043_n.jpg 133UFOH7_LARGE.jpg 133UFOH4_LARGE.jpg BG composite.jpg Buckskin Recon.jpg BG By Breanna.jpeg BG Jacket.jpg|Sweater P2280009.JPG|Deerskin jacket BG Jeans.JPG|Jeans PM.jpg|Retouched morgue photo|link=File:Buckskin Girl body.jpg PM.jpg|Profile|link=File:Buckskin Girl side body.jpg Links * * * * }} *Google Document sheet Category:Homicide by strangulation Category:Homicide by beating Category:1981 deaths Category:People found in Ohio Category:Recognizable faces Category:Female Category:1981 discoveries Category:Cases over 30 years old Category:Nicknamed Category:Unsolved Mysteries cases Category:Reconstructed by Project EDAN Category:Discovered near highways Category:Victims of serial killers Category:Reconstructed by NCMEC Category:Ties to Maine Category:Ties to Kentucky Category:Ties to Tennessee Category:Ties to Oregon Category:Ties to New Mexico Category:Ties to Connecticut Category:Ties to Arizona Category:Ties to Texas Category:Ties to Mexico Category:Ties to California Category:Ties to New Jersey Category:Ties to Oklahoma Category:Possible runaways Category:Possible hitchhikers Category:Transients Category:Seen alive Category:Current NCMEC cases